CLUE: The Murder at Michaelis Manor
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: I am Mr. Michaelis. Welcome to Michaelis Manor. Tonight we will be playing this fun and folly known as a game. Won't you join us? Come and assist in choosing my glorious demise. Who? With what? Where? NOT BASED OFF THE MM ARC Various pairings included.
1. The Game

_Hello all! I have decided to take a break from writing my other Kuro fanfic to start a new project. I am hoping all of you will be rather interested in how this works._

_I will go ahead and tell you that this is not like the movie (although I love it), and it's more elaborate than the card game. This is more closely related to the musical. Yes you heard me, the musical. _

_These are the characters:  
Sebastian Michaelis as Mr. Boddy (will be called Mr. Michaelis)  
Angelina Durless as Miss Scarlet  
Lau as Mr. Green  
Claude Faustus as Professor Plum  
Hannah Anafeloz as Mrs. Peacock  
Agni as Colonel Mustard  
Angela as Mrs. White  
Ciel Phantomhive as The Detective_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, the board game Clue, or anything based off the board game._

_Me: That includes the movie, musical, any and all adaptations on PC or any other._

_**Is told by Sebastian Michaelis**_

_**PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR OOCNESS AHEAD**_

CLUE: The murder at Michaelis Manor

"The Game"

Good day, ladies and gentlemen! Michaelis, Mr. Michaelis, is my name. Welcome to my home, Michaelis Manor. On tonight's events I am the planner—this fun and folly known as a game. Here, inside this house, a group of people who all think I'm a louse. The premise of this game is simple. Kill me—with one weapon, in one room. You won't rest easily until I rest permanently! Ah, the inevitable joy of my doom!

Find six rooms inside, a place to hide, a place to play a game. Murder is its name. You choose the cards, you play it hard, but only one can win! Murder is our bill of fare. Now you'll see motive everywhere, so let the game begin. Six weapons pass from hand to hand with passion! Six suspects from square one are on the run.

Let's meet them now and hear the tales they fashion! Be cautious! From here it's all or none for Murder one.

Hannah Anafeloz, also known as Mrs. Peacock, steps forward beside me, "I am Mrs. Peacock, well-known, well-traveled, and well-preserved. I am the rose of the Peacock family and the Chairperson of the Board of Peacock Enterprises, a position I acquired with the death of my first husband, Anthony. My second husband, Neville, gave me an authentic Renoir, Vincenzo, my third, my villa in Capri, my fourth, a 10 carat diamond ring. But my fifth, I've forgotten him completely. He gave me _nothing_." She smiles at me, "I'm happy to say I am a newlywed again. Mr. Michaelis has recently become my sixth. I have wealth, I have power, I have London's best plastic surgeon."

She grasps my hand, "If I'm the one they choose to be the killer, poor darling, this means you're my sixth to die."

I grinned evilly, seeing the murderous look in her eyes, "Then promise me you'll make sure it's a thriller."

"I will but, I'll need someone to be my alibi." She gives a look to Colonel Mustard.

Now we move on to the next person, Claude Faustus, known as Professor Plum.

"I am Professor Plum BA, MA, PhD—that's me." The tall man said egoistically, "I am an author by trade, an intellect by birth, and a potential murderer by choice. You see, I was born in London, raised in New York, attended Oxford, and years later became a part of the British think-tank in the States. It was in Washington that I met Mr. Michaelis. He was a lobbyist for the oil industry. He asked me to ghost write a book for him about the government involvement in the oil industry for a handsome fee. Indeed I agreed. As Somerset Maugham said, 'Money is like a sixth sense—you can't make use of the other five without it.'"

He begrudgingly walked up to me, "To mastermind a crime is quite fulfilling. To execute was never my strong suit. The mastermind will always get top billing. The corpse is a nameless body plainly dressed to boot."

I rolled my eyes, "Till the deed is done, I'm game for everyone."

We glared at each other as we spoke simultaneously, "Murder is our bill of fare and you'll see motive everywhere. But only one can win."

After that, is Miss Scarlet, formerly known as Angelina Durless or Madam Red.

The crimson dressed woman strutted forward, "I'm Miss Scarlet. I'm an actress…well, a singer…no, more like a performer. You know, I do it all. Or so that's what my men friends tell me. No one knows this, but I first met Mr. Michaelis when I was performing in Las Vegas. I opened for a cheap dog juggling act at 3 am at a nearby bar and casino. Mr. Michaelis was in Vegas on business. He saw my show, _loved it_, and asked if I'd give him an encore later on back in his hotel room. Well you know me, I do love an audience."

She pulls out a gun and points it at me, "The last time that we played, I had to shoot you. The trigger jammed, I nearly missed my cue."

Colonel Mustard is next, he is commonly called Agni.

"Colonel Mustard here." He said saluting, "I've stormed bunkers, pillaged barricades, and triumphed in war. Not with might, but with imagination. See, this soldier never had the opportunity to serve in the armed forces, because of legislation initiated by Senator Michaelis, Mr. Michaelis's father. It bans from the military any person who has the disease which causes people to mistake humans for inanimate objects, Non-identify-itis. A person can live quite normally with this ailment, until they become excited and their blood pressure increases. Then your neighbor becomes a Volkswagen, your son a toaster—you get the idea. Shortly after the bill was passed, Senator Michaelis mysteriously died, now Mr. Michaelis calls me Dad."

He turned to face me, "Do you recall the last time that I killed you? I beat you silly with a candlestick."

"But I recall you struck me with a lead pipe."

"Yes that's right." He said correcting himself, "Today perhaps I'll try my new rope trick."

Now for the next suspect, Mrs. White. Most know her as Angela.

The woman all dressed in white curtsied, "My name is Mrs. White. I hate the Mrs. part, but that's what I'm called by Mr. Michaelis who I live with, as I'm his housekeeper. Actually I'm his cook and his housekeeper, but he doesn't pay me enough to be called both, so I say I'm just his housekeeper. And I don't mean to say that I live with him, because I've got my own room in the basement, where I sleep on a thin mattress on a cot not fit for prisoners in a jail cell. And the food, I get scraps, leftovers—gristly stuff the dog won't eat. And I work seven days a week, with no breaks, no praise, no holidays, I get nothing. I need a drink."

I stepped up behind her as she spun around, "In mysteries they all blame the maid or butler."

"But we don't have a butler here to blame!" I exclaimed, backing away as she advanced.

"And if the cops come hunting for me, I'm ready. A jailhouse full of blokes for me to tame."

The last one, a certain Mr. Green, personally known to most as Lau, appears.

"Green's the name. Money is my game. I'm a sultan of the stock market, king of commodities—an entrepreneur. I got me a national chain of beauty salons called _Teasin' your Blues Away. _I own the world's most popular discount air carrier, _Pennies in Heaven, _and I'm also part of a joint venture with Mr. Michaelis, which specializes in the restoration of ancient monuments, _Colossal Nips and Tucks. _Our most recent project is the Great Pyramids. We're gonna protect them from the elements by covering them with vinyl siding. What a concept, sandstone-colored siding that blends right into the stone so you don't even know it's there… I'm a genius."

I looked and saw all the suspects lined up, each with a weapon in hand. All sang concurrently, "Six weapons pass from hand to hand with passion. Six suspects from square one. We're on the run. You've met us know and heard the tales we've fashioned."

"Be cautious!"

"Intrepid."

"Conniving."

"Contriving."

"Seductive."

"Elusive."

"So now you play our little game of murder. Our little game of murder. Play the game to win. No matter if you land on top or bottom, you've played it! And now it's time to play the game again. Yes! The game has now begun, six suspects on the run, it's always all or none for Murder one!"

I paced back and forth, weaving in between the six frozen suspects-to-be, "Tonight, we won't save the world from ruin. We aren't getting any Nobel prize. We will win no lottery jackpots." I stepped up eye to eye with Mr. Green, "We will encounter some crackpots, loony antics, and clues to scrutinize."

"Crackpots, how do you like that? He called us crackpots." The emerald man scoffed.

Mrs. Peacock rolled her eyes, "Take a look around. You don't often see sane people in a two dimensional world, made with yellow blocks and paint by number rooms."

Ladies and gentlemen, you will determine the ending of this story. After this chapter, three of you will be selected and asked a question with multiple choice answers. Depending on your answer is what will be chosen. There are six potential suspects, six possible murder weapons, and six probable rooms for me to die in—six, six, six. Hmmm… that's very interesting. 216 potential endings, but only one will be the conclusion of this story.

So for three of you, lies our destiny, the only key to the mystery of the game. We find ourselves in an interesting place. The end is decided before we even begin. So, what is the objective from a player's perspective to solve the mystery like a true detective and ultimately win? Your goal is to figure out what has been chosen. Who did it, with what weapon, and in what room? You'll arrive at this conclusion by deducing the solution from clues I will give you throughout the game. There shall be two rounds of clues to assist you. One round will be before my death and the second will be after. Participation is solely by choice, if you don't truly want to guess how I shall meet my end.

We shall be anxious to see at the end of the game, if your conclusions and ours are one and the same. So let's start the journey to arrive at its end. To all suspicious doings, diligently attend.

_Well I hope you all like it so far! I will be in charge of picking who shall be the chosen three readers. Yes, in case anyone is wondering, this will rely heavily on the musical. So all who know the ending of that, no spoilers for the others, m'kay?_

_Bye bye! See you next time!_


	2. Life is a Bowl of Cherries

_Thanks for the reviews. I've gotten my three people and the suspect, weapon, and room have all been chosen. Now the game can begin. _

_Special thanks to these people:  
__**LovelyWickedDescet  
softball2240  
bloodyhunter**_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or Clue._

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._

_**OOC is to be expected. This is AU. **_

_**Told by Sebastian Michaelis**_

* * *

CLUE: The Murder at Michaelis Manor

"Life is a Bowl of Cherries"

Round one begins in the kitchen with shrieks of woe from a disgruntled worker, less friend than foe.

I turned around and saw as Mrs. White, Angela, was in the kitchen whacking a roast with the lead pipe.

She whacked it a few times, "'Make sure the roast is succulent and tender,' he said. 'Make sure the salad is gently tossed.' I have a good mind to burn his roast and rip his salad apart! I have a good mind to…"

"Mrs. White!" I stalked in and interrupting her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm tenderizing the roast."

"With a lead pipe?" I inquired with confusion.

She looked at the lead pipe, as if examining it, and then turned back to me, "Uh huh."

I rolled my eyes, "Just make sure dinner preparations are completed according to my specifications."

Before I could walk out, she spoke back, "I think you and me need to have a talk, Mr. Michaelis, about my position."

"You are my chief domestic, Angela. There is nothing else to discuss." I said returning.

The white dressed woman put her hands on her hips, "My wages, and the raise that I haven't gotten in…"

"Are you forgetting that I paid the bail required by the court to free your brother, Ash?"

She bowed and replied sarcastically, "And I'm ever so grateful… sir."

I looked down at her, "Ash would still be behind bars awaiting his trial for grand larceny if it were not for my _generous_ offering."

"More than generous, sir." She straightened back up and glared at me, "But working all these hours to pay you back is getting to be too much."

I returned the glare as we stood in silence for a few seconds, "Mrs. White, I want dinner ready in one hour. You are to notify all the guests when dinner is served. And after serving it, you are to report to your room until I summon you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, _sir._" She spit back with malice.

I turned around and walked out of the kitchen, "I knew she'd see things my way."

Angela watched as her boss left, "He's the bloody knot in my knitting yarn, he is. What I need is a new position, with a respectful employer. Unfortunately right now, there just aren't many offers."

She set down the pipe she had in her hands, "Your life is a bowl of cherries, when all of the pieces fit. But when you're scrambling to survive, life is a bowl of pits. I'm everybody's doormat to wipe their feet upon. Mr. Michaelis rules my life and runs me from dusk until dawn."

"His beans and his carrots must be nouvelle cuisine." The disgruntled woman muttered and began fixing dinner, "Do I look like a some sort of gourmet? Destiny served me leftovers, instead of an elegant meal. But my brother was quite a trickster. He proved to be no good since birth. Then he got caught and got me involved. It's gonna cost me the best of my life!"

After putting the roast in the oven, she leaned up against the counter, "As Mr. Michaelis's servant, I'm very much maligned. Because he doesn't even notice when everything runs swell. He'll treat me like I'm someone when it freezes up in _Hell_. He's got no gratitude. He's got me all unglued. I fear I'll stab instead of slice!"

Mrs. White threw down a head of lettuce, and then got out a knife to chop it, "I'll hack instead of dice. I'll bludgeon the beef stew. A main course worth the wait—my master on a plate!"

I snuck up behind her and began mimicking her movements like a puppetmaster and their puppet. She begins to get carried away, "Chop this! Trim the fat! Carve this in nothing flat! Mince this! Toss that!"

"But life is a bowl of cherries when all of the pieces fit." she said, calming down, "I'm dreaming and I'm scheming that someday I'll arrive. I'm always scrambling to survive and what I say is true. Life on the whole is just... a bowl of pits."

The woman froze in place with her arms crossed, looking the other way. I stood beside her.

**"****Clue number one: In the kitchen with the knife was Mrs. White. She flailed a gleaming blade with might. She handled the lead pipe adroitly too. But neither of these weapons are a clue for you."**

* * *

Now, in the billiard room, business goes awry, when wheeling and dealing can't conceal a lie.

Mr. Green comes in and sees the billiard table, which is dimly lit with a candlestick. He grabs a pool stick and begins aiming, "4 ball… corner pocket, 6 ball side."

I made my presence known, "Good evening Mr. Green."

"Hey, how's it going?" the Chinese man replied nonchalantly.

"It's a bit dark in here, even for you, wouldn't you say?" I said taking notice to the dimmed lighting.

"Six of one, half-pound the other…"

With a wave of my hand, the lights brightened.

Lau noticed the change of lighting and blew out the candle, "Hey, you in for a game?" he took the candlestick in his hand, inspecting it.

"No thank you. I'm already involved in a game." I said, walking a few paces, "Do you have the Egyptian deposit for _Colossal Nips and Tucks?_"

Panic spread on Lau's face, but he covered it well, "Not yet, but the government loved our proposal… and has given solid verbal commitment that the check will be cut soon, _real_ soon."

"That is not true."

"Sure it is. They said we'd get the deposit as soon as…" He paused trying to think, waving the candlestick as if beating an imaginary object.

"You're lying." I confronted him, "I spoke to Yusef abdul Rakbek just yesterday. He told me that the check had already been delivered to you! And then some research showed that your bank account is now half a million dollars _fatter_ than it was just two days ago."

The other man thought for but a second and contrived an answer, "My great aunt Lihua died. A little thank you for being a model nephew."

I glowered at him, not believing a word, "Mr. Green…"

"No, really. The poor thing was confined to a wheel chair, was crazy, and had a removable glass eye. I used to push her around the living room so she could play marbles with it." He said, trying to convince me.

I didn't buy it, "I want the correct amount deposited in the _Colossal Nips and Tucks_ account immediately."

The man opened his eyes a little and gave me a glare to match my own, "Hey pal, you're walking on thin ice."

"Failure to do so will result in legal action brought against you!" I made sure to retain my power.

Mr. Green was not fazed however, "Go ahead, sue me. You've got nothing. You're looking for a needle in a haystack."

He then froze in place. He was inches away, ready to strike me with the candlestick.

**"****Clue number two: Exhibited in this telling scene—Billiard room, candlestick, and Mr. Green. One of these is worth remembering when you begin your conjecturing." **

* * *

Now in the ballroom a reunion takes place. Here there's a dubious past to embrace.

Mrs. Peacock wanders onto the balcony, past where velvet drapes were fluttering slightly from the wind.

Colonel Mustard snuck up behind her and covered her eyes, "Strange place to find you… in the ballroom _alone._"

"Colonel Mustard!" She spoke in surprise as she turned to face him.

He smiled, "How did you know?"

She put a hand to his chest, "That unquestionable tone of adolescence. Are you a guest for the weekend?"

Agni shook his head, "No, just for the evening—a stop-over on my way to a very important affair."

"I bet it is." She said, a little disappointment present in her voice.

The military man chuckled, "My dear, you haven't changed a bit. You're still that feisty woman I once adored."

Hannah closed her eyes, reminiscing, "You and me. Oh that was husbands ago."

He kissed her gloved hand, "Remember when we were passionate friends?"

"True allies."

Not wanting to watch the scene anymore, I walked in unseen and put a revolver on the railing. Then I slipped into the shadows to see what would transpire.

Mrs. Peacock noticed the weapon, "Colonel, what's that?"

"A revolver." He said taking it.

"I know that. But why is it on your person?"

Colonel Mustard examined the gun and put it in his pocket, "Old military habit. Got to be prepared. Gotta have your pistol loaded and ready to fire. The enemy is everywhere."

She got close to him and purred, "Colonel, I am no enemy."

The couple gets into a dipped embrace. I decided that now would be the best time to enter, "Colonel Mustard! I want you off the premises immediately!"

Hannah turned to me, "You don't understand."

I remained consistent, "I want you out!" I love my job.

Agni spoke in stern tone, "Need I remind you that when my wife—_your_ mother—died, that I became the owner of this manor, and that my generosity allows you to take up residence."

"My mother may have left you Michaelis Manor, but she didn't leave you my wife!" I spat in return.

"I'll finish with you later." Colonel Mustard said as he turns to leave, "Good night."

Mrs. Peacock glared at me, "Well I'm going to the Lounge for a cocktail and then to the Conservatory for a moment alone… with the plants."

The two freeze before they can make it out of the room. I stood in between them.

**"****Clue number three: Revolver, ballroom, Mustard, Peacock—are any of these the key to the mystery lock? Spouse and parent—both savvy and wise. Choose neither of them I strongly advise. Revolver, ballroom—weapon and space. Neither will help strengthen your case."**

_

* * *

Hopefully you can follow these clues and understand them. The rhyming should make it a bit easier. I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Pepsi: __**In the next chapter: Miss Scarlet and Mr. Green reunite and engage in a dance. Professor Plum and Mrs. White have an uneven battle of wits.**_

_Review please!**  
**_


	3. Everyday Devices

_I've got another chapter. More clues will be given in this one. You are gonna need them!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I also don't own Clue or any of the things based off of it. This includes games, musicals, movies, etc._

_**Story is told by Sebastian Michaelis. OOC is expected. This is AU.**_

* * *

CLUE: The Murder at Michaelis Manor

"Everyday Devices"

Now, in the lounge, more motive is forming in tandem with some sly brainstorming.

Miss Scarlet stood behind the bar, mixing drinks together into a cocktail.

"I'll add a little vodka, a dash of gin, and a _big_ splash of beer to mix it all together~!" She smiled and started shaking it up.

Mr. Green stood by, leaning against the wall grinning, "That's some cocktail."

Madam Red started at his presence, but regained her composure quickly, "You want one?"

Lau chuckled and moved closer, "How about something a little less complicated? Like a glass of water."

The ruby red woman leaned over the bar, "None bottled." She leaned down farther and popped her leg up, "And the water pipe in here is broken."

Lau raised his eyebrows at her, "Wine then. I'm sure Mr. Michaelis always keeps a decent bottle of wine lying around."

She turned around and leaned back a little, "In the cellar."

I appeared from the shadows and handed Mr. Green a lead pipe.

He took it and looked at it curiously, "I wouldn't call this a bottle of wine."

I then moved around to Miss Scarlet and gave her a wrench.

"Or this…" She said holding it firmly, "A lead pipe and a wrench?"

Lau scoffed, "Plumbing repairs, obviously." He saw a lone wine bottle on the bottom shelf and retrieved it, "Here it is."

Madam Red walked over to him and took the bottle, "Vin de pays. It's French country wine."

Lau smiled and walked over to the other side of the room, "You're good. Where'd ya learn all that French, _Angelina_?"

Surprised, said woman set the bottle of wine on the counter, "How do you know my name?"

"The last time I saw you, you were in Vegas, playing up quite the performance in the club."

Caught off guard, Miss Scarlet became nervous, "I don't know you."

"You won the Miss Nuclear Waste Pageant."

She scoffed, "Everyone knows that."

Mr. Green took out a wad of cash, "Because I paid off the judges!"

The lady in red stomped her foot, "Lau?"

"In the flesh." He said with a characteristic smirk on his face.

Completely exhilarated, Madam Red ran up and hugged him, "Look at you! What happened to the long hair? All the girls? The ten pounds of gold around your neck?"

"When you are in a certain business, you gotta have a certain look—a jack of all trades."

She gave him an inquisitive look and then turned away, "I'm a refined lady now—I've changed. I _hated_ that way of life!"

Following up behind her, Lau put his hands on her hips, "As I recall, you didn't have it too bad. You had a nice car, nice apartment…" He smiled, "and nice company."

The woman folded her arms, "Yeah it was alright." She went and sat down in a nearby chair, "Then you left. Why'd ya split?"

"It's not my fault when your two business partners—one who's your girl—get together and leave you in the dust." The Chinese man retorted, sitting beside her.

Madam Red got a sympathetic look on her face and turned to him, "Oh I didn't know what Mr. Michaelis was up to, really! He just took advantage of me to get access to the accounts. And then he drained them, leaving me and our business penniless."

"So why are you here?"

Scarlet glanced over at her former business partner challengingly, "Why are _you_ here?"

"To right the wrong?" the emerald man said back.

"His wrong?"

"His wrong. You with me?"

Miss Scarlet gave him a look, "You…me…how?"

Normally shut eyes opened slightly, "It was very selfish when he executed his intentions."

Ruby eyes met them, "Making us the object of his dangerous inventions."

"But we lost nonetheless. Perhaps we must address a little retribution." They both spoke as if reading each others' thoughts.

Lau stood up, "Methods, means, and execution are the strategies that count a lot." He offered her a hand.

Madam Red accepted and followed suit, "Acting with efficiency will guarantee we don't get caught."

They took each other's hands, "But we lost nonetheless, perhaps we must address a little retribution." And began to tango, "Everyday devices have enterprising uses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons. Delightfully delicious these dangerous abuses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons."

The crimson dressed lady strutted over to the counter and grabbed the lead pipe, "If we were to really do it, any household item would be good enough to fight him!"

"Just as long as I'm with you, any grisly gadget would most definitely do." The Chinese man said while retrieving the wrench, "We could whip him."

"Yeah, with an egg beater!"

"And maybe… maybe we could whack him."

"Whack him…with a weed eater!"

Lau grabbed Madam Red's hand and pulled her close to him, "Let's string him up, string him up."

She put her red feather boa around his neck, "I know! With a telephone cord!"

"We could flatten him with an ironing board." The pair sang, "Everyday devices have enterprising uses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons. Delightfully delicious these dangerous abuses when they're in the right hands, but for the wrong reasons." They began to circle each other, "If we were to really do it, any household item would be good enough to fight him!" Pulling in close, "Just as long as I'm with you, any grisly gadget would most definitely do."

The two ran off as the other suspects wandered in with various objects, "Strangulate, obliterate, we liquidate the opposition. Evaluate, exterminate, we orchestrate retaliation. For we lost nonetheless, perhaps we must address a little retribution."

"We could perforate him!" Claude, with a screwdriver in his hand, exclaimed.

A manipulated grin twisted on Hannah's face, "Yeah, with a silver ice pick!"

Holding a rake, Agni stepped in, "We could crack him."

"On the head!" Angela said, swatting a broom.

"With a hockey stick!" Hannah spoke with gleeful spite, hockey stick in hand.

"We could roll him, we could stuff him…"

Angela held the broom up high "In a tool bench!"

Lau and Madam Red reentered with a fire extinguisher and a pool stick, "We could thrash him with a monkey wrench!"

"Everyday devices! Very enterprising uses, when they're in the hands of anyone who knows how best to use them! Delightfully delicious are dangerous abuses when they're in the hands of who knows how best to use them! If we really were to do it, then any household item would be good enough to fight him!" Everyone broke into pairs and began to tango, "Just as long as I'm with you, any grisly gadget with you would most definitely do!"

Mr. Green and Miss Scarlet, intertwined in a pose, froze as I walked out beside them and everyone else disappeared.

"**Clue number four: Wrench, pipe, lounge, Scarlet, and Green. In our conclusion are any foreseen? Consider none of the weapons here. Consider neither of the suspects here. And as for the Lounge, well… future clues will reveal if that is the scene of our deadly ordeal."**

* * *

Now, in the study, a fuss is made between one in distress and one underpaid.

Professor Plum sat in a chair near the bookshelves, a coil of rope in his hands, "Right over left, left over right… left under right, right under left… left over right, thru the loop, and tighten. There, I have a perfect Achaean knot. Now if I pull here, I have a noose, a brilliant noose."

Mrs. White came walking in as if she was searching for something and saw the professor, "Hey! That's my clothesline! You've cut it to bits!"

Claude smiled and shook his head, "Not to worry, I shall replace it."

The woman crossed her arms and scoffed, "Bet your sweet bottom you _shall_."

"You will."

"…I will what?"

"You will replace it."

Angela put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I'm not replacing it. It's _you _who made a mess of it."

The professor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Proper English: You_ will _replace it."

"I will not! You bloody ruined it!" The distressed housekeeper argued.

Claude sighed in annoyance, "It's not you shall; it's you will."

Mrs. White pointed a finger at the other man, "Go ahead. Try to confuse me so I can forget all about the rope and don't make you pay for it. You people are all the same! You're a sly one, you are."

Plum rose from his seat, "Not as sly as your boss."

Angela perked up at his words, "Are you talking about Mr. Michaelis?"

"The ace swindler himself."

She immediately became interested, "You've got some dirt on him, don't you? Do tell."

The raven haired man turned his back to her, "I don't know if I can trust you, Mrs. White."

Angela grabbed the noose and put it around his neck, pulling at it from behind, "You better tell me, or you'll be sorry. You _will._"

Claude spun around with a pleased look on his face, "Oh very good, Mrs. White! First person singular and plural, use shall. Second and third persons singular and plural, use will."

Mrs. White rolled her eyes, getting impatient with the man, "You sound like a bloody school teacher!" She tugged hard at the rope, "Tell! Tell!"

"As a businessman…" he began explaining as he took the noose off, "Mr. Michaelis intentionally acted to drive down the stock prices of certain oil companies, making them bankrupt. He then bought those companies at an alarmingly low price and sold them years later for an excessive profit."

The white haired woman scoffed, turning to face him, "What's wrong with that? That's the American way!"

Professor Plum began getting an irritated look in his eyes, "What's wrong is that the beneficiaries of corporate donations, like educational institutions, lose funding. They suffer—they suffer _badly_."

"What's it got to do with you?" The woman asked accusingly.

"I lost out."

"You're in business?"

Claude paused, contriving an answer in mere moments, "Um… business, yes. One of the companies he… drove into bankruptcy and then unfairly purchased was… my family's business… in Springfield, Massachusetts."

"What was the name of the company?"

Another pause, "It was… PTA."

Angela gave a look of confusion and surprise, "PTA?"

"PTA… O. Plum Trans Atlantic Oil." He finished.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Oil in Massachusetts?"

"Yes."

This time Mrs. White paused for a moment to think, "Say, after what Mr. Michaelis has done, why are you still helping him with that book?"

Claude adjusted his glasses, "The dignity lost to greed, I shall gain by proximity to the perpetrator. He'll pay more than the author's advance he owes me."

"Well, I just came by to give you this sheet music." Mrs. White said pulling out sheet music, "I found it in your chamber when I was tidying up. Beethoven's Fifth Symphony?"

Slightly panicked, Plum snatched the paper out of her hand, "Give me that!"

Angela scanned Claude suspiciously, "You don't look very musical."

"You don't look very tidy." The taller man retorted.

She gave him a glare, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

He matched hers with his own, "Yes, dinner."

The pair froze while still staring at each other with hate. I walked out and stood beside them.

"**Clue number Five: Plum and White in the Study with the Rope—do any of these offer you hope? Two of the four in the answer exist. But maybe there's an unexpected twist!"**

_

* * *

It took me so long to write that last scene. But I finally got it done. I suppose I was just being lazy. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_**Pepsi: PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Mrs. Peacock shares her tale of matrimony. All the suspects are gathered together and at the stroke of midnight, murder occurs!**_

_Me: See ya next time!_


	4. The Murder

_I'm afraid this one will be shorter than the ones before it! But this is the chapter where the murder finally occurs! The clues are not over yet though! Enjoy it! This is almost like a Christmas gift for you guys!_

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I also do not own Clue or anything that is based off of Clue._

_**Story is told by Sebastian Michaelis. OOC is expected. This is AU.**_

* * *

CLUE: The Murder at Michaelis Manor

The Murder

The conservatory we visit now. Here there's a saga of vow after vow.

I stepped into said room to see no one visible.

"Ahahaha~!" A mischievous laugh, which came from behind a large potted plant, broke the silence.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Mrs. Peacock out from behind the plant, "My dear, it is imperative that we conclude our conversation from earlier."

Hannah yanked her arm free, "I don't like your tone."

"And I don't like your…" I looked behind the plant to see exactly what I expected, "_reckless_ escapades."

She took the candlestick she had in her hand and began admiring it, "I have an insatiable spirit."

I quickly took notice of the weapon she held, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor in here!" She snapped, becoming defensive.

I glared at her, becoming irritated, and confiscated the candlestick in her grasp, "Then let me inform you, my dear, that I won't tolerate any more displays of frivolous abandon."

"Let me inform _you_, my dear…" She said as she saw her husband walk out, "that you may not have to."

As she noticed she was alone yet again, she smiled, "Some women wed for life. At times I disparage, my history of marriage has been matrimonial strife. I'm just a woman in my prime. But I married old money, so old it's not funny. Forget about passion. How very old fashioned! My first one then dropped dead… on the night we wed."

Taking small paces, she walked slowly to the window, "Once a widow, oh they blamed me. Yes they named me as 'the Scheming Spouse'. But the judge, he set me free. My defense was _insanity_."

"The judge and I then wed." She spun around with her back to the window, "The gossip distressed me, but they couldn't arrest me, the night my poor Judgie dropped dead."

Mrs. Peacock descended over to the bench where she then sat, "My third one was a shrink. A real lady killer, his death was a thriller. I get sentimental, it was ruled accidental. The inquest was routine. It placed me at the scene." She stood and began pacing again, "Twice a widow. They defamed me. Thrice a widow, oh they loathed me more. So I married the attorney for the shrink. Now onto number four!"

The dark-skinned woman stopped and clasped her hands together, "My lawyer was a charm!" An aggressive look appeared on her face, "But he squandered my assets and left me some bad debts, then suddenly he bought the farm!" She wiggled her fingers as if waving goodbye, "My fifth one made no sense! The romance was passing, and then I caught him cheating. You can ask any jury, a scorned woman's fury is grounds for self defense! My fifth is now past tense."

Hannah went over to the nearby ferns, "When they throw rice, they should think twice. I'm a woman with five men on ice." She sat on the window seat, "Five times widowed—why did they blame me? It's the price that I pay, because I've had more than one wedding day. And when five passed away, they cried foul play!"

The wife to many husbands then switched her gaze to the floor and froze. I walked in, from where I had been nearby watching, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**Clue number six: Let us consider the conservatory, where Mrs. Peacock's tale is every man's story. It certainly **_**could **_**house the deadly deed, but the cards haven't given us that exact lead."**

* * *

I clapped my hands twice, summoning everyone into the Study where I now was, "And now we waltz so that my guests will know I have no qualm with my potential foe."

I approached my wife and got into a firm dance hold, "Murder is fated, but not by chance! And now it is set in motion with a dance!"

All the couples began waltzing and switching off partners. Soon enough, drinks were brought in by one of the servants, and each suspect retrieved a cordial glass.

We formed a circle and I stood at the center, "Ladies and gentlemen! I trust you all enjoyed a most marvelous dinner, and that you are pleasantly satiated! I have asked all of you, including Mrs. White, to join me in an after-dinner cordial. This is because you are a collection of varied personalities with a single objective: **my demise**. Revenge, diversion, pleasure, pain… whatever your motivation is, each of you wants me dead."

As if in some sort of cult, the suspects each began chanting, "Dead… dead… dead."

Don't look so sad, dear reader, I live to be killed!

"I want you all to know that I will cooperate fully, so that your individual needs will be met. What _you_ must do is plan your strategy wisely. Only the correct combination of suspect, room, and weapon will result in the successful murder of me, in winning the game!" I spoke rather pompously, knowing exactly what I was getting myself into, "You know the ends you must individually achieve. I now offer a toast to your success. Raise your glasses…" Everyone did so, "May the best murderer win. To success!"

All of the people surrounding had a murderous glint in their eyes as they each shouted to the heavens, "Success!"

I made a gesture that everyone would leave the room. Once they all vanished, I grinned, "Restive spirits roam all throughout the night. They search every room—which one's right? Which one will be my resting place tonight? Walk to a door and dare to step through." I snapped my fingers and everyone reentered the room, a location fixated in their minds, "Truth lies inside well-hidden from view."

Mr. Green chuckled to himself, "Not every room will fit the bill. One's marked for death—it's time to kill."

Miss Scarlet walked up beside her partner and leaned up against him, "Corridors and halls and winding hidden stairs. A secret passage way that could lead somewhere."

"Each room so rare, a true work of art." Professor Plum said in an impressed tone, "With trap doors in the floors and bookshelves that part."

"Corridors and halls, it's a mansion full of doom. But one of us must choose one corpse, one weapon, and one room." Colonel Mustard looked around, unfamiliar with the surroundings.

Mrs. White folded her arms, knowing more about the mansion than anyone else, "Dining room chairs move in the night." The room became dark, "Light switches off…" and just as quickly became bright again, "lights shining bright."

"Where will we go?" Mrs. Peacock came up beside the housekeeper, "There is fear everywhere. Don't look behind you for someone is there."

Lau turns around and spots their target trying to escape, "There!"

Claude sees him also, "There!"

Angela spins around and grabs the fleeing Mr. Michaelis by the collar, "Here!" who soon broke free.

Hannah broke the short silence first, "The billiard room…" Everyone got into a stance as if playing pool.

The Chinese man opened his eyes wide, "… where the portraits stare."

"And the walls…" Angela spoke.

"…all have ears." Agni finished her sentence.

Madam Red twirled her hair in her fingers, "It could curl your hair."

Claude stood up straight and adjusted his glasses, "When the deed is complete this night, we'll see the past come to life—what a sight."

Hannah browsed through the bookshelf, "The library doors open by themselves. Just pull out a book and you move the shelves."

The woman adorned in white strutted across the room, "All the bedroom floors creak to a beat. Even with no one walking across and no one's feet."

I revealed where I had been hiding and stood in the center of the room, each one of them gathering around me, three on each side.

"You shouldn't have dumped me!" Miss Scarlet spat.

"You shouldn't have been so rude." Mrs. Peacock scolded.

"You shouldn't have cheated me!" Mr. Green hissed.

"You shouldn't have married my love." Colonel Mustard reprimanded.

"You shouldn't have swindled my family!" Professor Plum barked.

"You shouldn't have been so cheap!" Mrs. White snapped.

The housekeeper then ran to the power box nearby and switched off all the lights in the house as the chase began.

Footsteps were heard echoing throughout the large mansion. Various screams were heard with no one sure who made them.

"_Where'd he go?"_ was heard from somewhere upstairs.

"_I'm not s… he's right here! I got him!"_ someone screamed.

"_There he is!"_

"_I see him! I see him!"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Get him!"_

"_He's mine! __**I'm gonna kill him!**__"_ A sinister voice bellowed out.

Each suspect, weapon in hand, made their way to the room that they had chosen with their decided weapon in hand, hoping that their chance had finally come.

One chant echoed throughout the house, being shouted from every person with murderous intent evident in their voices.

"_Wrench! Candlestick! Pipe! Knife! Revolver! Rope! Wrench! Candlestick! Pipe! Knife! Revolver! Rope! Wrench! Candlestick! Pipe! Knife! Revolver! Rope!"_

A bloodcurdling scream was heard by every pair of ears in the house as it rang out, causing all but one person to jump in surprise.

A pair of glowing eyes looked down at the fresh corpse of Mr. Michaelis. The weapon that was used rested on the lifeless body. All the other suspects gathered around and followed suit, laying their weapons on the body. Finally, Mr. Michaelis just laid there, without a breath of life in him, with various weapons strewn all over his corpse.

Claude's glasses glimmered, "And now the heat is on to find the killer."

Angela looked at her dead superior without hint of sorrow, "For this murder, it's all or nothing."

Mrs. Peacock, not showing any signs of remorse, was draped over the Colonel, "You just play the game to win."

And at that moment, the clock struck midnight.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it and have a great rest of the year! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and whatever else you celebrate!_

_**Pepsi: PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: A detective named Ciel Phantomhive appears to solve the mystery. We go through the events of what happened that night. Also, we will begin to narrow down the list of what room the murder occured in!**_

_Me: Bye you guys! Love you!**  
**_


End file.
